


Fire

by Loar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pyromania, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: "Maggie wasn't a pyromaniac, she just had a lot of fire in her veins and she had to let it out."Or,The one where they lit things on fire and Jeremiah is an a-hole.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [performativezippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/performativezippers/gifts).



The first time it happened, it had been at summer camp. Maggie had begged and begged her parents for almost two years before they relented and accepted to send her there.

It was her favorite monitor---looking back, she probably had a crush on the girl---who had introduced her to the idea.

One night, they all had been around the camp fire, and Camille, the monitor, had asked the kids to write or draw about something that made them sad or angry or scared. And then they all had thrown their piece of paper into the fire.

Maggie had watched with glee her own slip of paper being licked and devoured by the bright flames.

Maggie's parents hadn't had the money to send her to camp again, but burning notes about what was upsetting her had become a habit. She would go by the river, in a secluded spot between old trees, with a pack of matches, and she would burn notes after notes of words that were thrown her way.

After she had been kicked out, it had become a daily routine. It was the only thing that had kept her sane.

Her aunt had found her one day when she had got home from work early and Maggie was forced to explain her little ritual. She was expecting yelling and grounding and all hell to break loose, but none of that had happened. Instead her aunt had hugged her and the next day she had gifted Maggie a candle, a bowl and a new box of matches. She had told her to be careful and not to burn the building down and had kissed her forehead.

That day had been the first time Maggie burned a thank you note.

The day she had left her aunt's apartment for college was the day she had burned everything that reminded her of Blue Spings and her parents---it hadn't been a lot---and it had been also the first time she had burned something other than paper.

When her roommate in college had found her practicing her ritual, she had looked at her with something akin of fear in her eyes, like she had had a serial killer in the making in front of her. Maggie wasn't a pyromaniac, she just had a lot of fire in her veins and she had to let it out. She still had made sure not to be caught by anyone after that.

She kept it for herself. A secret coping mechanism in which she found solace, years after years, even in adulthood.

She kept it for herself, until Alex came home a wreck one night. Until her gorgeous fiancée was in need of something that wasn't alcohol to cope with her wounds.

"He hurt Kara this time. He's not the man that I knew, the man that raised me. I don't recognize him anymore. How could my own father become a stranger?"

Alex ranted, and paced, and her hands twitched with the need to get drunk with a bottle of whiskey, with Maggie's body, with anything that could put a balm of the open, bleeding wound that was her heart.

Alex didn't drink that night; Maggie kept her hands in hers, to kept them from reaching for the first bottle she could find. They didn't have sex either; Maggie wouldn't take advantage of Alex when she was like this, and Alex didn't trust herself not to hurt her fiancée.

But she raged and she sobbed dryly. Maggie made her a bath with Epsom salt and they curled together in too hot water. Maggie massaged her back until Alex's fingers stopped digging into the flesh of her thighs. They felt asleep in each other arms, but with difficulty, their thoughts keeping them awake until the wee hours of morning. It's finally the exhaustion that allowed them to fall asleep.

The next morning, Maggie was the first awake. She got up and ready, and prepared breakfast as silently as she could, knowing that every minute of Alex's sleep was precious.

When Alex got up, she greeted her fiancée with a loose hug and a kiss on the temple, but not a word. Maggie wasn't surprised given the situation. Breakfast was taken silently, and no word was shared while they did the dishes. Maggie took her decision---she had to help Alex, so it was an easy one---and get her plan ready while Alex was in the bathroom.

With a smile, Maggie led her outside on the balcony. "We wouldn't want to set off the smoke detector, would we?"

"The smoke detect---what?"

"It's something I do when I'm upset about something. I write it down and then burn it. Maybe you could try too?"

Maggie opened a metal box sitting on top of the table and disposed the content in the middle. First a blue ceramic bowl---slightly charred---then a candle holder and a box of matches. She took four candles in her hands, a blue one, a red one, a black one and a white one.

"What are you feeling the most about your f-Jeremiah? Sadness, anger, fear or confusion?"

"Uh, anger. Sadness too. Lots of confusion. And I'm scared for him. I'm scared of what I could have to do," she admitted. "A bit of everything. But anger the most."

Maggie put the red candle on the holder and put the others back in the box. She gave a notepad to Alex, along with a pen.

"Write your feelings about it. It doesn't need to make sense. Just write what comes."

Despite giving her a curious look, Alex did as asked without question.

"And then?" she asked when she was done.

"And then, you lit the candle, lit the paper, and let it burn in the bowl. And you focus your mind on letting go of the things you wrote about."

Alex followed the instructions.

It was strange for Maggie to see her ritual being performed by someone else. It was the first time she was willingly sharing it. But she had never loved someone as much as she loved Alex. She had never trusted someone as much. Not since she was 14. Alex was special; she deserved a special treatment.

Seconds became minutes, and minutes became eternity as they watched the piece of paper being consumed by the little flames.

When there was nothing left but smoke and ashes, they looked up. Alex's eyes still harbored some grief but they also seemed to be burning with a renewed determination.

"You're feeling better?"

"Yeah. But it wasn't---I need to do more. I'm sorry---it's just---I have an idea. To be able to let go. I need to burn everything."

"To burn everything that ties you to him? Yeah I did the same when I left Blue Springs."

Alex got up and went to the closet. She pulled a backpack out and started to fill it with sundry items---a few clothes Maggie recognized as Jeremiah's, the content of an old tin box unceremoniously dumped into the bag, what looked like journals. Alex moved to the bookshelf and picked a few books that went to join the rest of Jeremiah's stuffs.

Once she was done, Alex closed the zippers of the backpack.

"Ready for a trip to the desert?"

"Yeah. What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," was the only enigmatic answer Maggie got.

They took Alex's Ducati, Maggie riding behind, her arms wrapped securely around her fiancée's abdomen.

They rode in the morning sunlight, away from the busy city.

They finally arrived to what looked like a military warehouse. They unmounted the bike and Alex gestured wildly toward the building.

"Welcome to the DEO's desert base!"

"So that's where you're holding all those aliens."

"Only the ones that are too dangerous for a regular human prison. And they're all criminals. I'm not my father. We're not Cadmus."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Alex."

They fell silent as they got deeper into the base. They finally arrived into what looked like a command room, where an agent greeted them.

"Ma'am, detective Sawyer. We weren't expecting you. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything fine, Vasquez. We just needed to grab a few thing from the armory."

"Do I want to know why you came all the way here instead of taking what you need in the city base?"

"For the sake of plausible deniability, it's better you don't know, Vas. Beside, I'm still your superior."

"Of course, ma'am. Try not to get yourself in too much trouble this time."

Alex nodded and tried to ignore Maggie's teasing smirk.

They went to the armory where Alex started picking up what she needed.

"C4? You sure it's not overkill?"

"Nope. That's what it takes to get rid of personal demons. Beside, it's fun."

"You're something else, Danvers."

Alex winked.

Soon, Alex was done and they were back on the bike, riding through the desert at high speed---illegal speed. The cop in Maggie wasn't thrilled, but the wild part of her was feeling exhilarated by the sensation of riding a Ducati Monster without restraint of speed.

They stopped in the middle of the desert, far away of the city or any trace of civilization.

"What now?" asked Maggie, even though at this point she had a fair idea of what Alex was planning.

"You'll see," responded Alex without trace of her earlier playfulness. She seemed serious and focused of her task as she emptied the content of her backpack into a slight depression in the ground. She then set the C4 and the fuses.

At this point, Alex's face was unreadable as she led Maggie behind a large rock. They crouched on the ground and Alex's hand holding the detonator was shaking. Maggie's own hand squeezed gently her fiancées forearm in reassurance.

"It's okay, sweetie. Take your time."

Alex let out a deep sigh and then seemed to gather her resolve.

Her finger pressed the button.

Boom.

The resulting explosion came almost as a surprise in the silence of the desert.

The deep, hot, scorching kiss is also a surprise. Suddenly Alex's mouth is devouring Maggie's.

After a few seconds, Maggie gave as much as she received.

"This okay?" asked Alex.

"So, so okay."

They both ignored the rain of ashes and the acrid smell of smoke, too focused they were on the feelings of their lover's skins and the taste of their mouths.

Their hands roamed freely over leather, cotton, skin, and they revelled in each change of texture.

Alex started fiddling with Maggie's jeans button. She almost stopped her, almost, and then decided she didn't care if she ended up with sand and dirt in places where sand and dirt should never be.

Maggie was pinned against the rock as Alex finally unbuttoned her jeans and slipped a hand into her panties. Maggie can't help but grind against it, desperately seeking her release. Alex was rocking against her thigh, in the same state of exquisite agony.

It's over too quickly. They're still aroused though. The explosion had lit an inextinguishable fire inside them and all they could feel in this moment was the desire to consume each other.

"I lost my chance at getting a flash grenade. I should have smuggled one while I was in the armory," Maggie mumbled into the crook of her fiancée's neck.

"Oh my god, you're impossible. We're having sex and all you're thinking about is a grenade? You have serious pyromaniac tendencies, you know?"

"Says the girl who just made stuffs explode for fun and got so aroused by it that she just dry-humped my leg."

"Hey, we were both into it!"

"Yes, I'm not saying otherwise. All I'm saying is that you're just as much a pyromaniac as I am."

"Okay, fair enough. Truce? How about we go home and take a shower? Together?"

"I like the way you think. Lead the way."

Maggie didn't mind Alex breaking the speed limits this time. She was already having trouble keeping her hands to herself when Alex was so close. The sooner they were home the lower was the risk they had an accident. It was a different kind of fire now burning in her veins and she wouldn't be able to contain it for much longer. If Alex's trembling shoulders were any indication, she was in the same predicament.

Ending in bed had never been part of the plan. Maggie had actually tried not to let it happened because of the state Alex was in. She didn't want her to cope with another unhealthy mechanism. She hadn't anticipated arousal as an after-effect. Before if went further than it already did, she needed to make sure Alex was doing better. It might ruin the mood, but Alex's well-being was her priority.

It was almost noon when they arrived at the apartment. There was still sexual tension hanging in the air between them, but neither did anything about it. Alex must have sensed Maggie's apprehension.

"How are you feeling," asked Maggie as she put her helmet on the kitchen island. "About all this. About Jeremiah?"

Alex's mood darken immediately but not as badly as the day prior or even this morning. Instead, she seemed more determined.

"I want to bring him in. I want him to face the consequences of his actions. I want to stop him and whatever scheme he has planned next."

"Okay. I'll be there with you. Ride or die. I'll help you in whatever way I can."

Alex sagged into Maggie's arms, her forehead touching Maggie's.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You won't have to find out. You're stuck with me. Forever."

"I can't wait to marry you."

"Same, Danvers. Soon-to-be Sawyer-Danvers."

"I like the sound of that," mumbled Alex, in the crook of Maggie's neck, as she placed kisses there. "I want to thank you. Properly." Alex pulled loosely Maggie toward the bed, silently letting her the choice to resist, to say no.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm here for you, always." Maggie pulled Alex back to her and gave her a passionate kiss. "But I'm not saying no. I'm still so wet from earlier. The ride back home was torture. Keeping my hands to myself..."

"Babe..." sighed Alex. "Let's put these hands to good use then"

Shedding clothes on their way, they stumbled on the bed. They were pulled toward each other in an almost magnetic force, alit with the electricity coursing their whole beings. They were lighthouses to each other, the flame of their love burning as bright as the midday sun. They found each other in the middle, lost as they were in the storm of their life's.

They held onto each other until they were satiated, until they felt their internal fire dying down to embers.

**Author's Note:**

> I really struggled with the end. I hope it turned OK.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @mx-loar-tev ;)


End file.
